Couldn't Think of a Title Discontinued!
by Mrs.Alex.Gaskarth123
Summary: If you want to continue the story, look inside for the rules...
1. Adam's Thoughts

I know I shouldn't love him. I shouldn't even like him. Yet, I can't help but be attracted to him. I know when he walks into a room. I don't even have to look, it's like I can feel his presence. I don't know how it happened. It happened too fast. All I know is that I find myself desperately in love with Elijah Goldsworthy. Me, Adam Torres, probably the last person on earth he thinks of in a romantic way. He doesn't know I'm really a girl. He doesn't know I like guys. He thinks I like girls, and so does he. If I'm right, he and Clare will soon be dating. They have such chemistry. I wish I had their chemistry. I want Eli to look at me with those eyes that make all the girls melt. I want to be the one he talks about all the time. But, I chose my path long ago. When I decided I wanted to be a guy, I thought I would never have these feelings for one. I thought that I was long over them. That doesn't matter though. I would put up with being called gay just to be with him. He's the one I want. I just wish that one day he would wake up and think I'm the one he wants too. I wish he would fantasize about holding me, kissing me. I'll just have to deal with the fact that it will never happen.


	2. Fiona

I'm going to try to update everyday. But when school starts it's gonna get a lot harder. But thanks for the reviews and the favorites.

* * *

"Hey, Adam, wait up!" Fiona yelled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me at the Dot."

"Sure."

"K. Let's go." We went to the Dot and ordered some coffee. Fiona almost choked on hers. "Ugh, this coffee is horrible."

"Then why'd we come here?"

"This is the only place that sells coffee."

"Oh, yea, it is." I never really noticed that. I didn't think the coffee was that bad.

"So did you finish your French assignment?"

"Umm. No." Why is she making small talk? It's not like her. "So, did we come here just to hang out and have small talk?" I asked.

"Uh. There was something I wanted to ask you. But I don't think now is the best time." She sounded.. Nervous? No, I couldn't make her nervous.

"Why?" I really want to know what she was going to ask me.

"Well, umm. Oh, hi, Eli!" she sounded, relieved.

"Hey guys." Eli said. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Making small talk." I helpfully supplied. I could've sworn Fiona blushed.

"Oh, what are you talking about? The weather, or perhaps homework?"

"The second one," Fiona cut in before I could say anything, "but I was about to ask Adam something."

"Ask away," I said.

"Umm. Well. Umm." She said.

"I can take this as my cue to leave," Eli said. Then it clicked! Fiona was going to ask me out!

"Hold on a sex dude." I said. I got up and dragged him with me. "What should I say to her?" I asked.

"If she's gonna ask you out you should say yes. Fiona is a one of a kind in Degrassi." He replied.

"But, I don't know. I mean I like her and all." And then it hit me. My last hope to get Eli to like me. Make him jealous.

"Well, are you gonna say yes or no dude? If you say no I might just have to go after her myself."

"What about Clare?" I blurted out. I kinda regretted it when he blushed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said. He's still blushing.

"Sure."

"Just go save her the embarrassment and ask her out."

"I will." With that he left and I went back to Fiona. "Hey, Fiona, I wanted to know. Will you go out with me?" Only when I said it, it came out willyougooutwithme?

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" Thank goodness, I said it right this time.

Her smile lit up the whole place. "Of course! I have to go tell Holly J!" she squealed, then she left.

Oh great. To make Eli jealous I was going to have to break someone's heart in the process.

* * *

Has anyone else seen Fiona and Adam's promo pics? They are so cute! Read and Review!


	3. Love or War?

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the worst writer's block! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

I broke up with Fiona. I just couldn't handle the guilt. She deserves way better. She wants a relationship and right now I just couldn't give her one. I feel bad for leading her on in the first place. Me and my stupid conflicting emotions. What makes it worse is that everyone now knows I'm a transgender and I don't feel any better. I thought once Eli knew I would feel better and everything would be fine. Everything's the same. I'm not complaining, but it just seems… I don't know how to explain it. It's probably all in my head.

"Hey," Clare's greeting brought me back to reality.

"Hey, Clare." I said back.

"I need your help," she sounds nervous, "do you think if I asked Eli out, do you think he would say yes?"

"Uh," yes, he would. Do I need to tell her that? No. "No, Clare, I'm sorry. He only thinks of you as a friend." What am I doing? Eli would kill me if he ever found out I was saying this.

"Oh," the disappointment on her face and in her voice was almost enough to make me tell the truth. Almost. I like Clare, but I'm in love with Eli. All's fair in love and war. Right?

"Like I said, I'm so sorry. I thought he liked you too." I better lay it on thick. Just to be safe.

"Really? I thought he did too, but I guess not." She sounds heartbroken! Man, she is not making this easy.

"Yea, it was just pointless flirting. He told me he was interested in someone else." I lied.

"Who?" Oh man, I've done it now.

"Just some random girl. He told me not to tell you cause he kinda knows that you like him."

"Oh, well, I gotta go. Bye Adam." There's the disappointment again.

I am a horrible person. I just ruined what could be one of the greatest couples ever. Over my feelings. Should I go and tell her the truth? Not if I want Eli. Damn, this is going to be way harder than I ever thought.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short. Like I said, I had writers block, but I felt bad for not updating. So I took what little creativity I had at the moment and put it in this chapter. Read and review!


	4. Eli

**I'm happy with the reviews and alerts. :D Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Dude," Eli said walking up to me, "do you know what's wrong with Clare? She's been avoiding me all day."

Well crap. This is just how I wanted to start out a new day. Finding out that, because of my lie, Clare is avoiding Eli. "I have no clue why she's avoiding you." I didn't sound convincing.

"Really?" he said. He's suspicious, I can tell by the way he's squinting his eyes. And his tone of voice.

"Umm…" I need to think of a lie! "Well…"

"Umm, well, what?" I think he was about ready to strangle me.

"Well… I kind of let it slip that you like her. And…" great, just pull yourself down further Adam.

"And, what?" Now he just sounded nervous.

"Well… She said…" Should I really go through with this? I'd be a horrible friend if I did. But I've already been a horrible friend, so, what the heck? "That she already knew that and she didn't feel the same. She also said she's going to transfer out of your English class. She said it would be too awkward." That part wasn't a lie.

"Oh." He sounded heartbroken. I thought Clare's voice was bad. Eli's was ten times worse. I don't know how I sleep at night. I am a cruel heartless person. Although, if I don't have a heart, could I still be in love with Eli? "I.. I uh, I gotta go." And with that he ran out the door. He was probably going to go to the park and cry. Why must this be so hard? Why can't I be the one he loves? Why does it have to be Clare? I know what I have to do, and I don't like it one bit.

**Eli's P.O.V**

Did I do something to make her think I didn't like her? I flirt with her all the time. I'm pretty sure she flirts back. So what's the problem? I really thought we had something. And then to hear from Adam… wait a minute. I didn't hear this directly from Clare. I heard it through Adam. But Adam wouldn't have a reason to lie about that. Would he? I decided I wasn't going to wait around to find out. I drove back to the school.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about how short it is. I'll probably be updating soon though! :D I have plans for the next chapter. Again, thanks to the people that reviewed and added me to alerts. You guys rock! Read and Review!**


	5. More Time

Eli's P.O.V

When I got to school I went straight to Clare's locker hoping she would be there. Of course she wasn't. Where would she be right now? With my luck today, she's home sick. But I have to find her. Crap, this is not going to be easy.

Adam's P.O.V

"Hey!" I yelled to Eli. He seems like he's looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Huh?" was his smart reply.

"You look like you're looking for something? What is it?"

"Oh, I'm looking for Clare."

Uh oh. "Why?" This isn't good. If they talk then they'll know I lied to both of them.

"I want to try and convince her to come back to English. Even if things are awkward between us."

"Yea." I said. I have to stop them from interacting. But, how? Then it hit me. "I could talk to her for you. If you want."

"Nah, that's ok. I want to try to smooth things out between us." That's not good. For a second there, it sounded like….. he didn't trust me. I'm just being paranoid though, Eli trusts me.

"Oh, ok." This is not ok. If he wants to smooth things out between them, then that means he wants to talk to her about how they feel. Then they'll realize they feel the same way and I was lying to them. I could come clean now, and save myself the embarrassment.

"Do you know where Clare is?" he suddenly asked.

Yes. "Nope, sorry dude." I need to keep them away as long as I can.

"Oh, do you think she might be in yearbook?"

"Uh," that's exactly where she is, "I think she said they didn't have yearbook today."

"I think I'll check anyway." Crap.

"Ok, but can you take me to the nurse's office? I'm not feeling very well."

"Ummm… I can't. I gotta go."

"But…" Then I fell to the ground with my eyes closed. Everyone thought I passed out, but I didn't. I needed a distraction so I took the all time worst distraction from all those movies where the drama queen girl pretends to faint so no decent guy would leave her there. Damn, I've become such a girl!

"Um, Adam, are you ok?" Eli sounds kind of panicked. I don't respond. "Shit, well I guess I kinda have to take you to the nurse now. Hey! Drew, come help me take Adam to the nurse!" Great, now the whole school knows I "passed out", but I guess it's ok since it bought me some time.

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And that this is so short. But… I gots a new story bout to be out. If I have my way, it'll be out tonight. An Eclare story! Which is so much easier to write than this one. So read it if you want to!**


	6. IMPORTANT!

Ok, I can't see this story going anywhere, with me writing it. If you want to continue the story for me, send me a message with what you think the next chapter should be. Once I choose the next writer, the story is yours. You can edit the chapters I have written any way you want. You can change the rating, the way the story is heading, anything. It's completely yours.

One more thing, could the person that wants to continue writing this come up with a title?


End file.
